Change
by Avatarkorraaang
Summary: Korra leaves for five years. When she comes back she reunite with her friends Makorra
1. Prologue

**Hey guys I really hope you like the story**

Prologue:

Korra's POV:

It has been five years. Five years since I have been to Republic City. Five years since I have seen my friends. Now today I am finally going back. I left to travel the world to learn new bending styles and ways. I spent 6 months at home at the South Pole to practice my water bending with Master Katara. Then another 6 months at the North Pole to practice my healing. After my trips the Water Tribes I went traveling around the Earth Kingdom for year. After that we headed straight to the Fire Nation. I learned fire bending from the fire lord and I learned to generate and direct lightning from the ex-fire lord Zuko. After spending a year and a half in the Fire Nation we went to the air temples. First we had gone to the Eastern Airtemple to unlock my chakras to go into the avatar state with complete control. That journey had been the hardest because I had to give up all of my earthly attachments, and the meant Mako. Mako my boyfriend. I loved him more than anything in the word. I still wonder if he is mad at me for leaving him without saying good bye. But now I knew I had to give him up so I did. After 1 month at the Eastern Airtemple we went to the Southern Airtemple to practice my air bending and Tenzin had to show me a room of statues. After 6 month there we went to the Western Airtemple for more airbending training and to learn to use a glider. After eight months there we went to the Northern Airtemple for my finial airbending test. Once I passed the test we hopped on Oggi and now here we are flying to Republic City. We should arrive in a hour so I going to take a short nap before I see my friends again.

**ok here is prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is Chapter 1 enjoy I hope you like it**

Chapter 1:

Back in Republic City:

Korra's POV:

I feel someone shaking me. Saying

"Come on Korra we are back in the city time to wake up." I recognize the voice as Pema's. So I did as she said and got up I see the glowing golden arena in dark night lit city, the statue of Aang, and Airtemple Island. I get my bags and airbend myself off Oggi. Once I am off the bison Naga comes running at me I hug and pet her.

"I missed you girl." I whisper to Naga and she licks me face. I head into my old room unpack and lay on my bed listening to the radio. I flip through the stations to see if there were any Pro-Bending games going on at the arena tonight. Then I stop at a station and listen to the announcer.

"Hello folks! Today there a semi-final match. The Fire Ferrets the fabulous bending brothers and there waterbender Ummi . Vs. the Tiger-dillos. This is a match no one wants to miss." He said right away I knew I had to go to the game so without even asking to leave I dove into Yue Bay and water bent myself to and into the arena. Once I was in I realized I had completely forgot my way around the place so I decided I could practice my bending a little in the gym that was right in front of me. After about 10 minutes of practicing I heard a voice.

"You know you can get arrested for sneaking in?" It was a male voice that had humor in it I recognized the voice a little so I turn around to look at the man, He a black hair and green eyes. Then it hit me. It was Bolin.

"Yes I am very well aware isn't it how we meet Bolin?" his eye widen and he runs up to me and gives me one of his famous bear hugs.

"Korra you are back I missed you so much." He said

"I missed you to Bo. But don't you have a match to get to?" I say he nods and grabs my wrist and pulls me with him. Once we walk into the room I hear Mako say

"Bolin there you are we were about to go find another eartbender to replace you so we could play. Why were you late this. Wait let me guess another fan Girl?" why does he always think I am a fan girl so I step in and say

"You still think I am a fan girl City Boy?" His eyes widen in surprise of my presence

"Korra? Is that really you?" He crooked out

"Yes, now the match is starting so get out there already Team Captain." With that he left to go onto the platform. I sit down on the match and watch the ferrets won round one, and round two had just started after a couple of seconds into the round the door fly open.

"I am sorry I am late what did I miss?" the girl says and looks at me. It was Asami.

"Korra is that you?" she says coming up to hug me.

"The one and only." I say

"I missed you so has everyone else especially Mako." She says Mako missed me wait what that's bad I tell myself I am supposed to give up all my earthly attachments and that means Mako. Then Asami continues

"So are you and Mako going to get back together you guys are so perfect together?"

"No actually I was hoping Mako had forgot about me and found someone else." I reply

"What why you guys were madly in love when you left. Why would you not want to be with him?" she says

"While I was traveling I visited a guru to help me control the avatar state. One of the things had to do was give up all my earthly attachments so that includes Mako." I say trying to say as if it was nothing

"Oh I am sorry Korra." She says apologetically

"No it is no one's fault it was something that had to be done." Then I hear the bell

"The Fire Ferrets have won the semi-finals and are going to the finals next week so see you there." Says the announcer me and Asami stop our conversation and turn our attention to the boys and Ummi coming towards us.

"Good Job guys!" me and Asami say at the same time. Then I remember I had snuck off the island without telling anyone. Tenzin probably had the whole police force looking for me. Even though I am 22 years old Tenzin still treats me as a kid.

"Bye guys I really have to go Tenzin I probably worrying about me." I say as I run out of the room. Right before I can jump out into Yue Bay I fell a hand pull me back. I look over my shoulder surprised to see Mako standing there.

"City Boy!" a say with a smile. Mako gives me a half smile back.

"Look Korra I know things are kind of weird right now but I just want to ask you did you never say good bye to anyone?"He asks I take a deep breath and say

"Look Mako I am sorry I was going to say good bye but I lost track of time ok."

"KORRA HOW DO YOU FORGET TO SAY GOOD BYE TO ME YOUR BOYFRIEND!" he yells I really don't want to tell him we can't be together but I guess now is the time.

"Look Mako I think we should break up. I actually took time and thought about it ok Mako I am sorry."

I say as I run away from Mako and the Bay trying not to cry. I run to the park and sit under the tree we fell asleep together under. Then I fell something hit my head. Then everything went black.

**Cliff hanger sorry**


End file.
